


a lifetime to forget

by whycraft (voidfoxstarlight)



Category: Minecraft Evolution, Yandere High School/Tokyo Soul
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfoxstarlight/pseuds/whycraft
Summary: After escaping to Evo, Grian and Taurtis discuss Sam.





	a lifetime to forget

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [this](https://www.pngkey.com/detail/u2e6w7t4u2t4y3e6_losing-friends-quotes-for-facebook-quotesgram-quotes-of/) quote.

“Dude, can you even find anything in here?” Taurtis lifted a seemingly random assortment of items out of a chest and dropped them on the floor.

“You’re supposed to be helping me clean up, not judging me,” Grian griped.

He dusted off his hands and stood up. “Okay, I think this chest is done.”

Taurtis wandered over. “What’s in this one?”

“This is the stuff I’m going to keep in my inventory once everything else is organized.”

Taurtis gave the chest’s contents a cursory once-over. “Is that a stone sword? Why haven’t you made an iron one? You’ve got plenty of iron in that chest, over there.”

Grian looked down and curled his fingers so that his nails dug into his palms. “Iron swords look a bit too much like knives for me.”

Taurtis’s smile vanished from his face. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Taurtis slumped down on the chest and stared at his hands. “I still don’t know what happened to him - why he ended up like that. He was so nice as a kid, you know?”

“Yeah.” Grian sat down next to him. “I remember on the first day of school, he tried so hard to be my friend.”

“Do you remember how he sat on the floor with me until I wasn’t afraid to go up the stairs?” Taurtis laughed. “And how he tried to help me hit on girls with that stupid fish.”

They both laughed, loudly and joyfully, relishing the happy memories. Eventually the laughter petered away, leaving only soft smiles in its wake.

“Taurtis?”

“Yeah?”

“I feel like I’m grieving him.”

“Me, too.” He sighed. “I guess we are, in a way. We’re grieving who he used to be.” He traced the wood grains in the lid of the chest. “I used to think that it wasn’t entirely him - like, maybe he got possessed, like Pepe, or maybe Yuki did something to him.”

His lower lip trembled. “I just didn’t want to believe I’d lost my first friend.” He gave in to the tears and leaned on Grian’s shoulder.

Grian closed his eyes and rested his head on Taurtis’s. “Me either, Taurtis. Me either.”


End file.
